Another alternative
by mintchocolatecoveredstrawberry
Summary: Based off of Frozen by Melissa de la Cruz, and Eragon. Is ooc in many ways. Ye've been warned. Ps, is totally hiccstrid!
1. Chapter 1

**So we all know how the movie starts, well imagine they're 10 instead of 15 for this part.**

 **Disclaimer : Only saying this once. Check the url, if it doesn't include fanfiction somewhere in there then I'm a monkeys uncle.**

* * *

It was pre-dawn when they came, the smoke from the fires filled the skies blocking out the early morning light. Quite the ruckus could be heard as the child neared the door leading to outside. Upon opening it, it was immediately shut as a breath of fire was hurtled towards it.

"Dragons," the child panted out in slight panic.

Opening it once more and rushing out, the child headed into the dark aiming for her destination, she was startled once more as a man jumped out of the wreckage of a burning hut while welding an ax and screaming a battle cry.

"Morning!" He smiled before he continued with his cry and charge.

Coming out of her stupor, she ran once more hoping to make it to the Forge without getting killed. All the while she ignored the cries of those she passed to go inside and what not. Halfway though, she was picked up by the back of her collar like that of a kitten in its mother's jaws.

"What is she-? What are you doing out here?" The man attached to the hand that picked her up asked. Who coincidentally ended up being the chief of the village. Whatever else was said was lost on the girl as she was off running again when he set her down.

Finally reaching her destination, she was greeted by the Forge master. A big man he was, as well as a thick figure round. Had only a blondish mustache for hair on his whole head. To top it off he was missing his left hand and right foot.

"Mo'nin' lass, was wondrin when ya'd get 'ere. O most thought ye'd been hauled off!" He jested.

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't know how to handle all this raw vikingness!" She retorted before getting to work sharpening weapons, ignoring a comment on being compared to a toothpick.

A few moments later there was a crash as the building across the way collapsed unto itself. Luckily it's an occurrence that happens enough for her to not to have cut herself just then. Or worse.

"Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there!"

"Whoa, whoa! You can't just leave me here alone! No one trusts me enough for you to do that!"

" 'S not my fault you can't lift a hammer, wield an axe, or even throw one of these!" He said picking up a Bola that someone snatched it clear out of his hand to throw it at a gronckle not two metres away.

"And that contraption you're workin' on will only make it harder for yourself. If anything just shut the shutters while I'm out. Better yet, head to the hall."

"Fine." She said just as he barreled out into the fight.

She then proceeded to close the said shutters as she saw a nightmare catch her eyes. They then ensued a staring contest, before it gave a snarl as it got pelted by a few punches to the flank. Letting loose the breathe she didn't know she was holding she closed the shutters with trembling hands before her legs gave out beneath her. Sitting there for a few seconds she waited for the second boost of adrenaline to wear off before she tried moving again lest her heart gave out on her.

"Oh Thor." She breathed before she shakily got up.

As soon as she was steady she shot out the door, and into the nightmare from earlier. Who managed to get away from the chief as well as find an extra burst of fire to get away from the net.

Hiccup just sat there, excepting her fate as she had no other alternative. Apparently the gods thought otherwise as the beasts muzzle was rammed into from the side before it could do anything but stare at her again. Everything else happened in a daze, as she came to when Stoik the chief said to put it with the others before he rounded on her. Even the 'conversation' afterwards was a blur, she just remembered it hurting her emotionally. Which is worse than the mental fear from her staring contest earlier. At least, she thinks she was afraid.

"You know," she found herself saying. "I sometimes think he looks at me then thinks, 'Excuse me Freyja, I believe you brought me the wrong offspring! I asked for an extra strapping young son with beefy arms and extra glory on the side! This 'ere! It's a talking fish bone!" She finished in her impersonation of her father.

"No, no, no. Ye've got it all wrong. It's not so much what you ye look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." The smithy said.

"Thank you for summing that up," she said dejected before turning forward again.

"The point is, stop trying to be something you're not." Gobber said as he headed back into the village to help salvage what could be saved.

"I just wanted to be one of you guys," she whimpered.

Closing her door, she slid down until she was hugging her knees and resting her head on them.

* * *

 **So emotional, then again girls tend to be. From here the difference will be a landslide compared to this chapter.**

 **Til I can steal this tablet again, ltr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know it took me three months, but I have my reasons.**

 **1\. Work**

 **2\. I am lazy**

 **3\. Preparing for college**

 **4\. I am lazy**

 **5\. I'm working on two different books**

 **6\. Whenever I get on fanfiction, I can't help to read other people's amazing stories. So blame y'all selves**

 **7\. I was re researching Eragon.**

 **Also, Guest Reviewer 'Someone', Not cool brah. Not cool. I hhave no time what so ever in my life for people who cannot be helpful. I welcome flames, but what kind of constructive criticism is that?**

 **If you have nothing useful to contribute, then f*** off. I may act like a cheerful dolt in my other story, but only because it fits the mood. Right now my mood is not a good one.**

 **Sorry for the rant, on to the story.**

* * *

After a while, a thought came to her.

' _If I cant fight the fire, why not fight it's effects?_ '

Knowing exactly who to go to for her epiphany, she fled her house once more that day. Going for the Elder's tower, she hoped the one she sought would be there. If not, her lungs and body were screwed. No one should be running after inhaling that much soot and ash.

Skirting houses so as to avoid debris and people, mostly the people, she ran towards her destination. Once there she quickly ran to the top of the stairs lest she lost the will if she were to slow her pace.

"Gothi!" She called when she finally got there.

"Oh Gothi, thank the gods you're here," she panted as the elderly woman came from the back room.

Now the woman could no longer talk, but she was still very expressive. Having spent many of her early years with the woman as her sole guardian was absent, a lot, she could understand her perfectly well.

'What is it child?' The elder signed.(1)

"I want," pause to catch breath, "I want to train to become a healer." She managed to get out in her loss of breath.

'Is this what you truly want?'

"Yes, I'm tired of being useless. If I can't fight the dragons, I want to at least fight the effects that they leave behind. I know that I'm not the most viking-like character, but you once told me that I am amongst the smartest of my generation. I'd like to apply all I can if it will help my village." She said confidently.

'Finally,' the elder signed and smiled before heading into the back room again leaving a very confused preteen behind.

"Huh?" Was all Hiccup managed to get out before Gothi came back out a few moments later.

Snapping out of her reverie, she rushed to help the old woman as she came out hobbling while bearing what appeared to be a white tome. Which wasn't really smart as she is as strong as those half her age. However, once she grasped it into her arms, it was surprisingly very light. Her confusion must have been on her face because Gothi smiled knowingly before explaining.

'That book was you mother's grandmother's grandmother's. Your mother was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter(2). Aye her siblings were lost before she could remember them, such is the life of a viking. Getting to the point, every seventh child of a seventh child is told to bear great power. However, your mother was denied hers as her grandmother's mother bore such a destiny. Having such power though, left her alone in life after her first and only child was born without her consent on the matter. Before you ask, that is a story for later.

'Now, as I was, the woman became bitter towards the end of her life and cursed her blood. Though I think she meant well, as she did not want the next seventh of a seventh to share her hardships. She made it so that the foretold child would be without magic and the ability to conceive.

'Except, here you are, the Gods Will with you. Your mother was without her magic yes, but your father cared not. As soon as they married they prayed to the Goddess Freyja everyday until you came to be. Then everyday while your mother was expecting you.

'You came into this world early, but your parents love for you was, and still is very strong. Which is why you are alive and possess the magic that was denied to your mother. I managed to seal it away lest the villagers try something. Mages aren't highly looked upon as you well know, but you're old enough to keep a secret. Even if it is for a good cause, it's best to keep quiet when amongst this lot.

'If you want to be a my apprentice(3), you're going to need your strength back."

"My true strength?"

'Aye, as a side effect to having your magic sealed, part of your physique was as well. Your reflexes too-'

"That explains so much," she cut off garnering a stern look.

'Well come lay down, it will be quite the experience I would wager.'

"Gothi, before I forget, why is this biog book so light?"

'It is responding to the magic in your veins. If anyone else were to try and pick it up, they would not be able to. I managed because I possess what has been bestowed by my predecessor who, well let us just say it goes back to when this village was first established and the first elder was blessed by the Gods.

'This book will tolerate me to an extent, but only your family line is capable of picking it up. Meaning only you are allowed to know it's contents.'

"I see."

'Now are you ready?'

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

'Then let us begin.'

* * *

 **1) I know Gothi prefer writing in the sand, but while I myself am incapable of doing it, I admire people who can sign. Therefor to show important these people are, I dedicate Gothi's new mode of communication to you. Also in the show, Gothi can tlk, it just happens to be in dragonese. Why? Don't know, but it will be useful for later.**

 **2) I figured Hiccup needed a level up, especially if this is to be somewhat similar to Eragon's magic.**

 **3) They never showed a healer, and I only read the first httyd novel. So until I write another dimension of this universe, Gothi will remain the sole healer.**

 **That's all folks.**

 **I'll make sure to update faster this time. Also know that I'm not afraid to call people out just like any of you guys would. We're all here to help each other in writing. Not discourage others. If I wasn't hard-headed, that would be a low blow, and could make some one give up writing.**

 **Well, if they were already on a down slope anyway.**

 **Sorry, guess it just really bothered me.**


End file.
